Dance Of Seduction
by aerialla1
Summary: The first meeting of Buffy and the Immortal. Might finish it if I get the chance, but I decided to add it to go with my story When The Future Beckons. This is Buffy/Methos.


**Disclaimer All characters from Buffy,Angel,Firefly is the property of Mutant Enemy and Fox, Highlander is the property of Davis-Panzer. No infringements are intended and no property is gained from this material. It is for entertainment purposes only and under no affiliation with the above companies.**

**Dance Of Seduction**

Time: One month before Angel 5:20 "The Girl in Question"

She moved with grace, swaying to the beat of the music as if she was at one with it. He had known hundreds of beautiful women in his time, many more beautiful than her with beauty that would bring a man to his knees just with a look or a flash of a smile. There were the statuesque women, who would put any model to shame, not to mention the lush ripe full women who you could get lost in bed with for days waking up not even remembering your own name. In 5000 years there had been many women, women he had taken with force in the name of Death, women he'd wooed, and women he'd bedded just for the sake of rivalry, even one he'd loved more than his own life. There was something about this one, even from afar he could tell she was special, she exuded a tingling of power he couldn't put his finger on right away but it would come to him soon enough.

Slowly he worked his way through the crowded club and out onto the dance floor weaving in and out among the gyrating dancers until he came to her. Getting close but not enough for suspicion, he began swaying to the music letting the tribal beat flow through him. He could smell her a musky scent that reminded him of long days spent making love on a river bank in the summer sun. She was exquisite up close, shorter and tinier than he his usual type with a glorious mane of blonde hair cascading down her back, her body lithe and muscular.

She took no notice of his body pressed so intimately next to hers, in this crowd everyone was exceptionally close. To her, he was just another dancer out having a good time. Boldly he pressed his back against hers rubbing deliciously against her ass, it almost made him moan with desire. His hand snaked around her waist and he pulled her in even closer, grateful that he knew, just what to do so that his libido didn't rise to the occasion at an inopportune moment. Looking down at her neck he saw a bead of perspiration that begged to wickedly be licked away. He could feel the breath in her chest catch when his breath hit her ear in a moaning sigh. Feeling her urge to turn he pulled her even closer her ass completely nestled against his groin.

"Don't turn around, just feel. Close your eyes." His voice was low and full of sensuous promise. He was relieved when he felt her relax against him, wrapping an arm around her until it was laying underneath her shirt along her smooth stomach. The hand on her hip moved sensuously closer to the center of her thigh making her breath catch yet again. He heard her start to form a word of protest which he immediately cut off.

"Shh little one, there is no one here to see. They are all too wrapped in their own pleasures to take notice of ours." His voice was like honey in her ear, melting into her very core until she was languid in his arms.

At that moment his baser urge won and the tempting drop of sweat that clung to her skin was rapidly disappearing underneath his tongue. He grinned when she shivered against him yet did not make any move to pull away.

Taking that as a sign he began to move them together as one his body wrapped around hers, his hands moving along her body as a lover might, resting one just under her breasts stroking one teasingly with his finger. Incredible shivers of pleasure slid down her body making his own shiver with need.

Turning her around in his arms he was happy to see that her eyes were still closed, though her mouth was open, panting in response to his ministrations. He could feel her tightened nipples against his chest. That alone almost tempted him to take her on the dance floor. Soon she would be his, but not tonight. It was best to make her wonder, make her yearn for his touch as he would for hers. When he did make love to her, it wouldn't be on a dance floor but a diaphanous bed of Egyptian cotton. But first he needed a name, he could track her down without it, but that would take more time than he wanted to waste.

"Tell me your name little one." His mouth was close to her ear and his request came out in a purr. Their bodies were pressed so tightly together that you couldn't tell where one stopped and the other started.

"Buffy, Buffy Summers."

"We will see each other again soon mon petit, very soon."

As quickly as he had appeared, he disappeared leaving a girl on the dance floor shocked and more aroused than she'd ever been in her life.


End file.
